Tale of the Fallen
by Aldedron
Summary: Request from KariandNole: Diva, Moses & Karman, Karl, and Kari have all been tortured by Amshel's need to know. Now, Kari wonders what she is, what love is, and whether she can coexist with humans. Can she? Or will she kill them all instead... Language!
1. First Tale: Diva The Tower

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**First Tale: Diva – Life Within the Tower**

The nameless girl stared dreamily out the window, her head resting on her arms upon the window sill. A bland, brown blanket was all that covered her nudity within her solitary prison. The blanket and the heavy, metal chains which decorated her wrists and ankles, locking her forever inside. The chains were just long enough to allow her to reach the window and watch the birds fly across the blue sky.

She did not know what life was like outside, nor where she came from, or why she lived inside a cage as she did now. She possessed no name or identity. No one knew her nor did she know anyone. All she knew were her endless days locked away within this stone tower, hidden among the ruins and forests of a land unbeknownst to her presence. It was as though she didn't exist at all, but there was no other life she knew of, so she did not know that this was a depressing, sullen fact.

But it was on clear, blue days like this when she loved to let loose. When she would bless the unknowing, unhearing world with her voice which sounded like that of a goddess. But was that not what she was? Although she did not know of it, this nameless girl was a Queen. She was one who possessed an innate power to create and control and this blessing of her was what allowed this. This power was a song and a voice which could belong to no human.

She took a deep breath and the first notes floated through the air. It was when she sang that she dreamed. That her imagination was freed from the restricting chains of this prison and she could imagine a life outside… a life of freedom... Just as she did now.

As she sang, for the first time, someone heard the morose notes. The girl halted her collecting of flowers to spin in a circle, searching for the source of the beautiful and surly melody which reached her ears. This girl was clueless as to how truly heartrending the song truly was. She was too foolish to know of the depression which tainted the singer's life throughout ever day and night of torturing isolation and possession.

But soon, that would all change and this nameless girl would be freed from her undeserved penance of purgatory locked within. Soon… this girl would be free and posses an identity. Soon, she would know what it was like to live outside the stone walls which had served as her penitentiary for all these years. And soon would she meet others like her who had lived through the years of isolation and experimentation and suffering… Soon would she no longer be alone…


	2. Second Tale: Moses & Karman Kilbed

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Second Tale: Moses and Karman – Life Within Kilbed**

They were experiments. They were cloned humans turned Chiropteran; Chiropteran-human hybrids; Chevalier crossovers. They had been created for the purpose of experimentation, knowledge, and progress. They knew of no life outside the cold, dark realm underground in the prison they called "Kilbed". They knew of no life free from the straps which held them down or the weapons which were used to slaughter enemies as they fought for their lives for human entertainment and study. They were… the Schiff.

Two Schiff in particular stuck out among the throng of fellow experiments. They went by the names of Moses and Karman. Moses held emerald green eyes which possessed a sane, human intelligence and sense of understanding. He acted as leader to the helpless Schiff. His secondhand man, Karman was always by his side. Karman had a sight deficiency which required him to wear glasses, so he was shunned. But Moses was always there to protect and support him for that was what he did for him. Karman also held green eyes that were more dim and cryptic. Moses searched for the good in everything while Karman seeked out the bad. Together, they made an unstoppable team where they could depend upon one another without fear of betrayal or anything of the sort.

The pair had lived within Kilbed for a time which could not be measured in years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, or seconds. There was no way for them to measure their time by these standards, anyways. No, the Schiff kept track of the time using alternative methods… Death. On a regular schedule, one would die. A Schiff would fall to the wretched disease which they had named "Thorn", and this was how they counted their time within Kilbed. This was how they measured the passage of time.

All Schiff feared the disease. None wished to die, yet all were just _waiting_ for the disease to ail and kill them. The same was so for Moses and Karman. How they would try to quell the others' fear but to no avail. Just as things settled down, yet another outbreak appeared and with it… a panic. As the red cracks covered one's body, the fear and apprehension would grow and grow until it became sheer hysteria. Over and over, the cycle was repeated. Over and over, a Schiff, would fall. Over and over… Over and over… Over and over… An endless cycle of panic and death.

None could stand it but none could do anything about it. All they could was sit… and wait. Wait to be next. Wait to be the next to fall. To fall to the disease named Thorn. Finally, Moses broke.

* * *

**A/N**  
Wow, I feel stupid... I didn't even realize the first two paragraphs of the next chapter were on here. That was _not_ supposed to, by the way. But, I _finally_ noticed and have fixed it. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, good for you, but for those of you who do, I'm kind of sad none of you pointed it out T.T


	3. Third Tale: Karl The Lab

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Third Tale: Karl – Life Within the Lab**

Machines. Tubes. IVs. Needles. It had all become so familiar to him now. There was no other life known to him, for he had long forgotten his human years. This was his life now, he had decided, and he would leave behind his old. There was no point in reminiscing for it was something he could never return to. Something he could never hold again.

Day in, day out. Night after night. Weeks. Months. _Years_. It didn't make a difference. He was a Chevalier now and had forever. But forever what? Forever time? Forever love? Forever life? Forever happiness? Forever always? What was it that "forever" really meant? This was something he could not figure out. He had all the time in the world, but wished he had less. He had a programmed love never to die, but to who? The woman who had killed him. Never would he die when that was all he wished for. Happiness only existed in dreams which he could no longer have, for no longer could he sleep. Always and forever.

It was endless and lifeless, his life now. It never changed or varied. It simply remained steady and monotone. Was he glad for this simple life? He did not know. Was he sullen over the constant bore? He did not know. And that was it – he did not know. He did not think. He _could_ not think.

But he could daydream. Even through the sleepless years where he could not dream, he could _daydream_. He could become lost in his imagination and imagine living in a different world where it would just be him and his Queen always and forever. It was a dream which could never be fulfilled, yet he dreamed it still. It was a dream of insanity.

* * *

A/N  
Yo, Aldedron here…  
An explanation for why I wrote a chapter for Karl?? When KariandNole sent the request and said her characters, when she said "Kari" I thought she said "Karl" at first *nervous laughter* and I'd already written the chapter before I realized my mistake…  
Kari will be in here! But she's not my character, so I don't know much about her and will have to read some more of KariandNole's fics to figure the rest out… in other words, the next chapter might take a while to finish. Or maybe I'll first have the four converge and _then_ Kari shows up! I don't know… It's KariandNole's story…


	4. Forth Tale: Convergence Together

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Fourth Tale: Convergence – Life Brought Together**

"Yo, Diva!" Kari called brightly.

Diva spun around, a wide smile across her face at the sight of Kari, her closest companion. "Hey, Kari!" she cried back excitedly, childishly. She giggled. "Your hair's crazy as always."

Kari's hair _was_ strange. Her hair was blonde, but streaked through with red, black, and purple. Add blue and it'd look like a mess of bruises surrounding her tan face. "Come here you crazy bitch!" she snickered, giving Diva a noogi.

"Stop it!" Diva whined.

Karl appeared from thin air, separating the girls. Cautiously, he continued to hold Kari away from Diva by the arm.

"Take your fucking hand off me or I'll rip it off and feed it to a bunny that is _not_ a vegetarian," she hissed threateningly.

Karl immediately released her, taking a frightened step back. This girl was worse than Diva!!

"Control your perverted Chevalier!" she screeched at Diva. "Fuck, he all but raped me! Does he molest squirrels in his spare time or something!?"

Moses and Karman walked up, both fully cloaked. "To think that this girl is our savior," Karman said sarcastically.

A bit of background information, maybe?? Kari had been inside Kilbed with the others, but kept in a daylight chamber, instead of a dark one. The day Moses broke, she heard his plea and decided to assist. To allow the sunlight through, there was a skylight in her cage, so she broke out, then broke back _into_ Kilbed and rescued everyone else. But, she hadn't known how to survive in the outside world and almost died before Diva found her. By then, Karl had long since been Diva's Chevalier, and remained close by her side. Moses and Karman had come with Kari, so they befriended Diva as well. Plus, they all had a similar goal – kill Saya. The Schiff thought Saya to be the cure to Thorn. Saya was the only threat to Diva, so both Diva and Karl wished her dead for that reason. Kari… just didn't like Saya. She often referred to her as "that fucking bitch-whore!!" with her oh so colorful word choice.

"Oh, you're funny, Kari!" Diva giggled childishly. Was this girl that thickheaded?? Or had she merely learned to ignore it after all those years with James' constant foul language concerning Nathan? Most likely, it was a combination of the two…

"So where'd that fucking bitch-whore go anyways? I feel like kicking her bitchy ass…" Kari said with an evil glint in her blue eyes. "'I can pretend to be a human, so that means I'm adorable'," she mocked with a high pitched voice. "Screw her and her fucking human love!!"

Although she said this, though, her hatred wasn't full. Inside, she wondered if she could truly coexist with humans like Saya, or would she have no choice but to kill them like Diva. And what about the love she claimed to possess? The togetherness she said she had with her adoptive human family. But then there was the biggest question of all… Could Kari love?

Find out next chapter!!

* * *

A/N  
Crap, I'm bad at this. I know I haven't said so the entire time, but I don't own Blood+  
I don't even own Kari! All rights to Kari belong to her original creator, KariandNole, who requested this whole fiasco story!

And, lucky you, I was going to end the story this chapter, but KariandNole requested a continuance and therefore a plot… The plot was her idea, not mine, so she gets the cred!! But now, with a plot, the story can go on!!

You might've noticed a change in mood? I mean, those first three chapters were undoubtedly tear jerkers and suddenly it's a _comedy_… The first three chapters, I was listening to "Love is Dead" by Kerli. All my other stories got depressing, too, so it's not just this. Then, I decided to change the pace and turned on Weeeek and this story got upbeat and peppy, too!! Yaaayyy!!! That's your explanation!

Remember! Reviews are love!


	5. Fifth Tale: Kari With Humans

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Fifth Tale: Kari – Life With Humans**

It had been only a couple days since Kari broke out of Kilbed with the Schiff. Now, she was lost in the realm of humans.

People stared at her as she walked the streets of Paris under a cloudy sky. The Schiff had stayed back for fear the sun would come out. They would die beneath its light, but Kari would survive. She'd lived in a daylight cage her whole life, after all, suffering day after torturous day under the burning rays. But now she was outside and the sun's light felt different. Back then, it had been taunting. It was a taste of the outside world which she could not reach. It was the symbol of her imprisonment. But now that she was outside, she enjoyed walking outside. The light was more intense without the glass, so she'd stop and rest many times when it was out, but today it was hidden behind the clouds. She had no reason to fear.

But people mostly stared because of her hair. Its bruise-like colors definitely stood out in the crowd, but it wasn't even dyed like others with similar schemes. Hers was one hundred percent natural. As were her shining blue eyes that shone like the ocean under a full moon's light. But her hair and eyes weren't everything. She also had many piercings. Lip, brow, stomach… They decked her body with rings and gems.

But the humans weren't the only ones staring. Kari stared as well. These humans were different from the cold scientists of Kilbed. She would often see humans around her age laughing and smiling, joking and talking animatedly, not a hint of seriousness hidden within their demeanors. Could… she be like these happy humans? Or was she too different? But… what was she in the first place? Her hair was naturally different. She found it difficult to act so nonchalant and careless as them. Had her life hidden away in Kilbed harmed her too much? Made her too different?

She turned and gazed into a green, lush park. On a bench, a couple was kissing. A word came to mind… "Love," she murmured absently. That was what she was witnessing. Could she love? Over this she wondered as she wandered Paris throughout the rest of the day. Was it something she was capable of? And what _was_ love, anyways? Compassion for another? To care more for another than yourself? She did not know if she was capable of these things… She had lived for herself and herself alone since her creation inside Kilbed. But she also wished to live alongside humans, because they seemed capable of achieving the happiness she'd been starved of for so long. And it seemed like love was the key to this feeling.

The sun had long since set and as she stopped on the cobblestone street, she gazed up at the full moon, surrounded by twinkling stars. It floated just above the tip of the Eiffel Tower, almost as though it was being pointed at. And it was from that point where she heard a wondrous melody, just as sullen as her thoughts. Away she rushed… to meet the other who wondered if she was capable of love…

* * *

A/N  
I don't own Blood+. I.G. Productions does  
I don't own Kari. KariandNole does


	6. Sixth Tale: After A Kiss

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Sixth Tale: Kari – Life After a Kiss**

On that dreadful raining afternoon, Kari walked to the hideout in the rain. She knew that no one was at the hideout just yet or so she thought… As she walked into the hideout, and she closed the door and went to the closet and grabbed some dry clothes. She began to strip so she could change, but little did she know that Moses was in the corner in the dark watching. Her skull tattoo showing on her lower back became an interest since no one but Karl knew Kari had many tattoos. Once she finished getting dressed into some dry clothes, she took her hair down and as it fell down to her back, she began to dry it off but was having trouble. That's when Moses came up behind her and helped her out. Kari jumped a little cause she thought she was alone.

"Whoa where do you come from, and how long have you been here?"

"I just got here. I saw you needed help so I thought I'd help you – is that alright?" He hated lying to Kari but he knew there was no other choice.

"Yeah I guess it's fine... But Moses, I didn't hear you com-" Before she could finish what she was saying, she felt someone's lips on hers. They were warm and kind of, wet but not really wet.

Moses pulled away from Kari. "Now shh, you've talked enough. Now just sit down so I can warm you up."

"B-but I'm not cold," Kari stammered.

Moses replied," Not cold my butt. You're shivering! Now sit down before I pull you down."

"Alright." She sat down next to Moses and leaned on him, but then for some reason her body acted and kissed Moses.

Moses kissed her back, but didn't realize that Diva, Karl, and Karman just walked in and saw them.

Suddenly, Diva cried," Kari's got a boyfriend!" in an excited, squealing schoolgirl kind of voice.

"I-i-it's not wha—" Moses started to object.

But Kari cut him off. "Oh, fuck off! We were making out! Go away!"

The group practically fainted in disbelief, except Diva who had a hunch this would happen the whole time. And Karman didn't almost faint, either, because he was too busy glaring at Moses. He was jealous.

…

"I don't need any fucking dresses, you little bitch," Kari snapped at Diva as she playfully pushed her through the dress store towards a rack of frilly, blue dresses. Of course they were blue… "And I ain't going on no shitty date, either. Dates are for –"

"Come on!" Diva whined with a smile. "You're ruining my fun! Now be my doll for the day and try on some dresses!!"

Kari knew there was no changing Diva's mind once it was set. And this would be a great chance to add to her wardrobe, too… She just wanted to avoid anything _Diva_ picked out. She especially supported this notion as Diva held out a long, yellow and white dress with a bright blue bow at the neck. 'Shit, that's ugly…' Kari thought with disgust, not bothering to hide the emotion from her face. But Diva ignored it and continued to hold out the dress to her.

"Try it on! You'll look adorable in it!" she squealed childishly. Kari grimaced, but took the dress. Then, she set it on the rack next to her, making Diva frown. "You're ruining my fun with your sourpuss attitude!!" she whined.

But then something caught Kari's eye. It was a tight black dress that she loved the moment she saw it. She snatched it from the rack and ran into the changing room before Diva could throw more shit-ugly, frilly dresses at her. She held the dress, still on the hanger, in front of herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She love the dress and she still hadn't even put it on yet…

Kari stepped out of the changing room and Diva's face immediately fell, although she tried to cover it with a plastic smile. The dress Kari now wore was tight and formfitting with a deep boat neck that revealed just enough cleavage for me to keep this story rated T. It reached just above her knees before cutting off jaggedly. Strings hung from the bottom in a blatantly Gothic fashion sense. Around her stomach was a hot pink corset with white and black skulls on it. The laces were hot pink and black striped, much like her elbow length, fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a studded shocker that came attached and on her feet were black, platform sandals with a bronze ring connecting the leather straps she'd grabbed just before running into the changing room. The bronze was a stunning contrast to her silver skull earrings adorned with black quartz eyes.

Obviously, Diva didn't approve of her doll wearing such dark, dreary clothes. But Kari's mind was set. She put on her own clothes and paid for the dress, shoes, and jewelry before Diva even had a chance to verbally object, although she ranted a storm all the way back to the hideout.

That is, until Kari finally managed to change the topic from her horrible fashion sense to what this "date" Diva had set up would be like. Diva had taken it upon herself to arrange a night out for Kari and Moses. It seemed she'd actually been plotting this scheme for _months_, just waiting to catch the two openly revealing their feelings for one another. And that they had done just yesterday, too… Kari couldn't believe how much she'd loved kissing Moses. 'Is this love?' she wondered. But she swept the thought off quickly, returning to reality and the topic she'd finally been able to turn the conversation to.

The bad news was, however, that Diva wouldn't reveal anything. She refused to go into detail about what exactly she'd planned for the date. Kari was getting a bad feeling…

* * *

**A/N**  
Okay! I know it's been a while since I posted for Tale of the Fallen. Writer's Block is just a _killer_, y'know? So anyways! Kari supplied the first half of the chapter and then me and my friend Emily worked on devising the second half. Okay, Emily's ideas haven't come into play yet, but they shall soon. And I've given them my own spin and already run them by Kari. It's gonna be funny…  
Back to the point! You like? You hate? Come one, people… Review and you shall receive cyber hugs! No! Even better! Cyber _glomps_! And if multiple people review, it'll become an all out Glomp Circle! Yaaay!! The moral? Review!!


	7. Seventh Tale: Heartbreak

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Seventh Tale: Kari – Life Within Heartbreak**

"Fuck!!" she screamed. "Fucking damn it all to fucking hell!" Kari threw a table at the wall, smashing it to splinters as she seethed with rage.

"So? How'd it go?" Diva smiled innocently.

Kari spun around to glare at the blue-eyed girl with nothing but animalistic wrath. "What do you _think_?"

"I think something bad happened. Details, Kari! Details!" she cried, bouncing up and down excitedly in her chair.

Just _thinking_ about it made Kari fume even more. Her shoulders heaved as her eyes began to glow threateningly at the memory of that wretched night.

"_Everything_ was shit. First, Moses took me to some fancy restaurant where everyone treated me like a fucking _disease_. Then, the waiter called me a _slut_, and dumped our drinks in my hair! So we left and decided to go the movies and eat popcorn for dinner – but the ass hadn't bothered to check if there was anything _good_ playing! They were all shitty, cheap movies about "Pride and Prejudice" or "Sense and Sensibility" or some crap about Anne Boleyn ("The Other Boleyn Girl")," she scoffed mockingly. "If I wanted a history lesson, I'd go to school!"

Diva giggled childishly. "So what'd you do?"

"That's just it! _Nothing_! He took me home and then _disappeared_!! The fucking ass abandoned me after an already shitty night, making it even _shittier_!! And those damn humans, too! Always staring at me like _I'm_ the freak for having a couple streaks, tattoos, and piercings!? There's one guy on TV who turned himself into a lizard and another who made himself look like a fucking _cat_ and _I'm_ the slutty freak? _Humans_." She spat the word like _it_ was profanity. "That fucking bitch-whore's _insane_."

This was definitely ironic. Here Kari was, calling _Saya_ insane, while comparing her to Diva. Yeah, _that _made sense. But she was pissed, didn't like Saya's ideals, and was friends with Diva – if you were daring enough to call it friendship, that is.

"So… it looks like more happened to your hair than just soda or liquor or whatever it was you two were drinking," Diva giggled. Honestly, she sounded like such a child…

Kari glared at the girl again before turning to see her reflection in the window. The tips of her hair were black, like they'd been burned off. It definitely gave her an even more punk and Gothic look, but the point was it hadn't been there before and it obviously wasn't purposeful…

"I was burning pictures and it got in the way," she spat.

She'd been lucky. The fire had just burnt the edges, rather than totally setting her hair on fire and leading to her running around screaming "Put it out, put the fucking fire out you lazy asses!!" That would've been a sight and probably would have led to her blowing up their hideout in rage. Already, she'd had a crappy, disappointing night with Moses. Then, add her setting her own hair on fire while trying to vent that rage… No, it wouldn't have just been their hideout. It would have been all of France that went up in flames.

Somehow, humans had dodged extinction, as she'd been able to vent her hatred through the burning of mere photographs portraying them. But it hadn't just been hatred. It'd also been jealousy. Never had any of those ignorant humans had to suffer through years of experimentation or isolation… Never had they been forced into combat, killing whatever was thrown before them and evanescing any innocence that could have possibly existed.

But even as she had burned their pictures, she had wondered if she could, perhaps, get along with the humans. They seemed to better understand the word "love" and it seemed as though she didn't quite understand its meaning. Saya had always smiled when she spent time with them – information courtesy of Diva.

It was a love-hate relationship. She wanted to know what they knew but despised their frailty and hatred for her and her kind – even though her enmity was equally unjustified.

And there was still the matter of Moses. Even though she was pissed at him beyond reason, she couldn't truly despise him. She was only… pissed. Eventually, she'd get over it – although it didn't seem possible at the moment, considering her violent behavior. Even Diva knew that if he showed up at the moment, he'd end up ripped to shreds like the dress Kari had worn to their date which now lay in a scrap heap in the trash.

Kari lit a match – ironically – and dropped it into the can, burning its contents. The dress; the flowers; the pictures they'd taken atop the Eiffel. They all disintegrated to ashes as she watching their smoking forms.

Diva watched the flames with childish wonder. The light of the fire was reflected in her wide eyes. But she soon grew bored and decided to return to tormenting Kari. That was always a fun hobby…

"So, when's the wedding?"

"What the crap are you talking about, you crazy bitch!!?"

Diva could only giggle at the typical response. Ah, friendship…

* * *

**A/N**  
So! I'm finally posting this chapter! It's been typed up for over a week, just _begging_ to be posted, and now it is! Aren't y'all happy?? Kari's been pestering me to post for a while now, so here you are…  
And, the tale's reaching its end, too. Kari's decision will be made on whether or not to despise and destroy humanity, not to mention her relationship with Moses. And where'd Karl, Karman disappear to? I do believe I mentioned Karman's being jealous earlier and why exactly does Karl know she has those tattoos while everyone – save Moses now – doesn't?

Find out! Next chapter…

And remember! Reviews are love!!


	8. Eight Tale: Decisions

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Eighth Tale: Life Within Decision Making**

Kari wasn't the only one seething with rage. So were Karl and Karman, although neither knew the other was, as well.

Karman wasn't one to easily admit to being in love, and he definitely expressed it weirdly, too, so… it only made sense that he expressed his anger in an odd manner, as well. Now, Karman was pacing around an alley shielded from the sun's burning rays. That might not have seemed odd—to be pacing and thinking—but it actually was, considering his surrounding and _how_ he was pacing, as strange as that may sound. Point one: He was pacing in an alleyway in the middle of the _day_. Schiff, here! With every minute, the golden rays inched and closer and closer towards him, delving deeper and deeper into the once present darkness. The line between light and dark was but an inch or two away from where it was Karman paced. And he'd chosen this position on purpose, too. Kamikaze, perhaps? No, if he'd wanted to commit suicide, he'd have just taken off his hood and leapt into the light screaming "Take me away now, cruel world!" or something like that. Point two: He'd actually been doing so for several _hours_. There was a path worn into the concrete, for crying out loud! Hm… short point. Point three: The reason. The reason itself might not've seemed strange, but this was Karman we were talking about. _Karman_, of all people, was doing this because he was _jealous_. The all emotional yet not _Karman_. _Really_!?

So, while Karman was acting… weird, Karl was seething, too. Unlike Karman, Karl wasn't jealous because his best friend went out with the girl he liked. Oh, no. It was for a much dumber reason, although not very surprising considering who we're talking about, here. Lately, Diva had been obsessed with getting Kari and Moses together. Oh, sure, no problem there. If Diva wanted to, he'd let her go right on ahead. It made her laugh. It made her smile. That's where the jealousy kicked in. It wasn't _his_ actions that made her happy. It was _Kari's_ and _especially_ how she went about it. She'd call Diva a "crazy bitch" all the time. Talk about demeaning… Obviously, Karl didn't want Kari calling his oh-so-precious Queen a "crazy bitch". Who would, though? But it went beyond name calling. It was the very fact that Diva kept kicking him out of the room every time she and Kari, as he referred to it, "schemed". He wasn't anywhere _near_ his Queen! Oh, no! Secretive whispers and giggles would creep through the door and when he could stand it no more, he'd burst in, only to find that Diva was alone in the room. Kari had left hours before, leaving Diva to giggle and whisper to _herself_. She hadn't even alerted Karl to the fact that Kari was gone and he could come in. Instead, she'd respond with an innocent, "Oh, hey Karl. What was I doing? Oh, just talking to myself," while her eyes shifted around nervously, as though she was lying and being secretive. Why!? Why would Diva have any reason to keep secrets from him!? So, Karl was jealous of Kari's "dilemma" stealing all Diva's attention and all that weird jealous crap.

So, Karman and Karl were jealous. Happy day… That was sarcasm, by the way. So. What would they do? That was the _real_ question… Two jealous… insane… members of the male species… who never learned how to settle disputes with words, but instead violence. I think we all know where this is going…

So, Karl attacked Kari and Karman attacked Moses. No harm done, right? I mean, Kari's a lot stronger and kickass than she looks. She could wipe out half of humanity no problem if she really put her mind to it. And Moses' always been a better fighter than Karman. But… Okay, let's just get this over with. Kari kicked Karl's ass, flat out. No other outcome that could've possibly occurred in that situation. Then Karl went crying to Diva, she smacked him up and then they went prancing around Europe killing left and right la di da di da. The Karman vs. Moses battle was a lot… different, however. First off, Moses hadn't exactly been _expecting_ Karman to attack him. They're best friends and all. Trust each other with their _lives_. At first, he thought Karman was joking. Bad idea. In the end, Karman won. Then, he went to claim his prize—Kari—when Moses finally regained his senses. That's when he kicked _Karman's_ ass and the world was back in order as rebellious people were put back in their places. Happily ever after, right? Well… depends on what you mean by "Happily ever after". Other dilemmas remain present.

Karl attacked Kari and she kicked his ass, no doubt there, then Karl went off prancing around Europe with Diva, as per mentioned before. But… what about _Kari_? Really think she took that sitting down? I think _not_! For reasons no normal person can understand, her being attacked by a fellow Chiropteran finally set her off. What'd she do? She set Paris on fire. Just after we'd thought it'd escaped execution, too… Massive death tolls and all that. But finally, she's made her decision. She decided to not tolerate humanity. Fun… But, she also wouldn't go out of her way destroying it, either. Too much work, thank you. There _are_ nearly seven billion humans now, all across the globe, and, with Kari's personality and my laziness, do you really think she'd go out of her way to make the human race go extinct? Nuh uh. So, she settled on setting Paris on fire and killing any human that dared to approach her; note that they were already pretty skittish.

Wow… she finally made her decision. But, what of her love? Even after making her decision, still, Kari would spy humans making out in the park or giving each other roses. Even after all that drama, they still seemed the perfect picture of romance. Of knowledge of the word "love". She still dreamed of achieving that mystical word for herself. To prevent all hope from evanescing before her very eyes. But she was still pissed at Moses. She was pissed at all her fellow Chiropterans alongside humanity. Would she every truly fall in love? Decisions, decisions…

As Kari approached her new hideout up in Sweden, where humans were far, far away, she stopped mid step. Amongst the pristinely white snow was a burst of color. But it wasn't even one color. It was a multitude, all swirled together unto one, single item…

She held the delicate thing between her fingers, staring in awe. "Fuck…" she couldn't help but mutter. It was a rose, the stem covered in thorns, with its petals… She just couldn't stop staring at them. It was such a strange flower with those petals, for they didn't withhold a single color, but instead a multitude. All the colors streaked through her hair, as though it was grown for none but herself. A presence. She spun around, faced with a dark, cloaked figure.

* * *

**A/N**  
Whew! Finally got this chapter done! I sent the whole thing to Kari first to check if it wasn't too lame or something along those lines and she loved it, but didn't want me to end the story just yet. To add two other things to it… which you'll discover next chapter!! Sorry I've taken so long to update, though! I set aside, like, five hours _just_ to work on this one and it was a lot of work, thank you! After so long, I actually had to reread the whole thing and look back at my notes! I don't usually do that… nor do I usually reread even my own stuff^^' Yes, I'm pathetic like that. Oh! And I guess I haven't said this yet: _I don't proofread_!! Get it? Good

Um… What else to say… *shrug* I got nothing

Comments? Thoughts?? Confusion?? Reviews are love!


	9. Nineth Tale: True Love

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Ninth Tale: Life Within True Love**

The cloaked figure evanesced in a blue blur before reappearing before Kari and landing his mouth on hers. She was too shocked to respond and just stared into his eyes in shock, her lips entirely unresponsive. Finally, she regained her senses and kneed him where it hurt.

"Karman!" she screamed in outrage. "You bunny fucker!!"

Karman looked up from his position on the ground, grimacing. "What's with you and _bunnies_…"

Kari pointed at the multi-colored flower resting on the snow. "Was this _your_ doing!?" she snapped, her voice seething with rage.

Finally healed enough to stand, the Schiff slowly rose, brushing snow off his cloak as he became consumed in anger and jealousy. "No! He's already been here!"

That made her pause. _Who_ had already been there? A human!? No… she'd have felt them. Humans weren't as stealthy as they gave themselves credit for… No, it'd have had to have been an inhuman being. Not Diva. Karman had said 'he', after all. And Diva would never leave behind such… a romantic item, anyways. It wasn't in her personality. So… who, then?

Another cloaked figure appeared in a blue flash, a stark contrast against the pristinely white snow. And everything fell into place… as she finally recognized her thumping heart and the warm flush on her cheeks. Moses. He was the only one…

"Fuck…" she breathed as it finally struck her.

But Karman wasn't content or calm. He'd seen how she changed as the epiphany came into view for her. She… she… _she_... He couldn't stand it. Karman was flat-out pissed as his jealousy began to overrun his mind.

"Why are you with this lowlife!?" he screeched at her, jumping between Kari and Moses. "What about me? I _love_ you, Kari!" His eyes were a overflowing with desperation and hurt. Kari's gaze, when faced with his, remained stony and cold. It only tore him more inside. "How… how can you not feel _anything_ for me when I do so strongly for—for you."

"Fuck you," she said coldly, not a hint of emotion in her voice, expression, or eyes as though there wasn't any in the first place. "I don't get that love-shit, and I don't fucking get _you_. And I'm not "with" _anyone_! I'm not your _fucking_ possession or anyone else's for that _fucking_ matter!!" She turned to face Moses, whose face she could just see through the shadows of his hood. "But… I don't just want to kill Moses like I do the rest of humanity…

Karman looked like a broken man. His face crumpled for a split second before all that hurt converted into pure enmity, his rage emanating from him like a deadly disease. He didn't aim his loathing at Moses, but Kari. Bad idea…

Sensing his approaching attack, Kari kneed him in the stomach, then, pulling her leg back only to swing sideways against him, kicked him into her house. It collapsed under the force, splinters and debris showering her and the surrounding crystalline snow.

"Be a fucking _man_," she snapped coldly before spinning on her heel to face Moses whose face was frozen in shock. She smirked. "You gonna fuck me over, too?"

* * *

**A/N**  
Okay, I'm done. I've redone this chapter a _million_ times, each one longer than the last, only for me to despise it. So! I'm gonna leave the absolute ending to the imagination! Just know that KariandNole imagined Kari and Moses getting together and having children. Would that actually work out? I have no clue. If it did, her children would probably cuss like sailors just like their mother *chuckles at the thought*. If it wouldn't…? Well, she'd probably kill Moses. So! There're two alternate endings for you to imagine!

And, I know this ending sucks. But, as I mentioned before, I've rewritten this a million times only to hate it. If I don't post it now, I'll _never_ be satisfied enough to do so…

Thoughts? Comments?? Confusion??? Please review absolutely anything, 'cause I'm open to hear it—good _or_ bad


	10. Tenth Tale: Bonus Chapter

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Tenth Tale: Within the Bonus Chapter**

Yo, Aldedron here! KariandNole and I have beeen talking and she's not totally satisfied with the cliffy ending, but neither of us can come up with more chapters to further explain what happened at the end, so... a compromise was contrived. A bonus chapter was crafted!  
The whole idea is for you to sent me questions on pretty much anything concerning "Tale of the Fallen". Why's Kari how she is?? Where'd her hair colors come from? Did they have kids? What happened to Karman? Just random things, really... I'll forward them to Kari to answer-- considering that it was originally her story and all-- and then post the q&a on here!

And now for a couple words from Kari:

"Hey guys, my name's Kari and, well good, morning/afternoon or night-- wherever it is for you where you're tuning into my best friend's bonus chapter. We were talking and we decided to do this for all of you, so ask questions for me or Aldedron-chan to answer, we would love to answer your questions 'cause, well, I would love to 'cause I have no life—haha, so yea…"


	11. Eleventh Tale: Anew

**Tale of the Fallen**

_The tale of those tortured by Amshel's search for answers_

**Eleventh Tale: Life… Anew**

The night of the multi-colored rose's discovery, Kari drifted off to sleep for the first time in a long time. Lying in the dark, wrapped up in the blankets with a black tank and pants underneath, her mind floated into REM…

…

Leaning against the wall in a corner as the sun's burning light still pervaded, beating down, Kari listened to an argument in the next cell over with her head tilted against the stone wall.

Out of the din, a small voice rang clear. Kari turned to the next door cell to find the voice's source to be a tiny, purple haired girl by the name of Lulu.

"Hi, um, how come you don't talk. And why don't you burn up in the sunlight like us?"

In a cocky manner, Kari replied to the puzzled girl," Because I don't have anything to say to freaks like you. And, unlike you, I'm not a freak, which is why I don't burn up in the fucking sunlight. Now, if you don't mind, leave me the hell alone, you worthless piece of shit!" she snapped harshly, white teeth glinting dangerously in the golden light.

Lulu's eyes glistened in response as her face scrunched slightly from her withheld tears. "Oh… Sure, I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry…" Her voice cracked as she turned away.

Pissed with how Kari had treated his sister, Moses rose, stalking towards the break between cells. His emerald eyes glinted in the darkness like the creature of the night he was. "What the hell is your problem!? She just asked you a simple question—you had no right to snap at her. And she's not a piece of shit, you slut!"

Fuming, "My problem… My. Problem. Is. You. And this fucking _hell hole_!! I don't even know who the fuck or what the fuck I am… and I'm not a fucking slut—how dare you call me that!? You barely even know me, so don't talk as though you do. You're a freaking; nothing more, nothing less!" Her breathing was ragged with rage, teeth clenched and eyes sharp with lurking ferocity.

"Well, I know you enough to call you whatever the hell I want, now _deal_ with it. And you're a Schiff, but we burn in the sun while you don't, so that's the only difference between us." _You're a freak, too, so don't think you can act so high and mighty_, was implied beneath his words.

Appearing from the shadows, Amshel appeared to study Kari who fumed in her cell, glaring at Moses with eyes like fire. "You are a killing machine. You were built to and will kill a girl by the name of Saya." A moment of contemplation. "You must have a name…" His gaze shifted to Kari's bulging chest, just barely covered by the top the scientists had supplied her. "Your name shall be Kari. It suits you well."

Her pride unhindered, Kari gave Amshel a dark look after a moment's thought. "Kari… Yes… that name will suit me. So when do I get to leave here?"

"Now. But first, you must be trained to kill."

Kari shrugged indifferently with a passive," Alright."

She rose and was released from her cell by Amshel, glancing at Moses, before being lead to the training room. The Schiff were brought as well to train, or so she thought…

…

Sword in hand, Kari stood with wide eyes planted on Moses. "K-kill him…? Why…?" she stammered in shock, working to keep a shudder from echoing down her spine.

In a cold, emotionless voice, Amshel gave Kari a sharp," _Just kill him. He's worthless_."

For a moment, Kari just stood there before taking a deep breath, her eyes narrowing. She nodded, sword clutched tightly, and raced towards Moses who didn't move to block or leap out of the way of her attack. Without warning, blade still raised above her head, about to swing down, she halted. She stood perfectly still, eyes shifting to the glass, behind which Amshel confidently stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He was waiting. Waiting for her to kill Moses.

"No, I won't do it." Her voice started off shaky, but as she spoke, it gained strength and leveled out into the cold, calculating speech Amshel used on her day in day out. "I won't kill him. He's taught me more than you ever can and I'm not going to kill him!" Her scream was fervent and determined.

It became a clash of iron wills. Or so she thought…

Indifferently," So be it," Amshel responded. So remorse or grief lie in his voice as he gave the order. "_Kill. Them._"

A small smile curved at his lips as the guards killed all but Karman, Moses, Lulu, and Irene.

…

"No~!" she screamed, jerking upright with wide eyes.

At the sound of her scream, Moses raced down the hall, slamming the door off its hinges to find a shaken Kari sitting rigid as a board in her bed. "Kari, what's wrong?" There was no other presence in the room and she looked like she'd just jerked away, so it had to be… "Did you have a nightmare?" Eyes sympathetic, he sat on the edge of her bed.

With a gulp, Kari nodded. "Yes. It was when I first got my name."

"You mean when Amshel killed our friends?"

Kari nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, it was that. But why'd I have it? I don't get it…" She pouted in frustration, arms crossed as her mind drifted to contemplate the mystery. What had been the catalyst??

"Maybe you had the dream because Amshel might be coming back for you," Moses suggested. "You did run away, after all."

"You're right, but why after all these years? I swear, if I ever see him again, I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of that piece of crap!" Her declaration was heartfelt and echoed with pangs of enmity.

Moses smiled. So Kari… "I know. I'm a bit surprised you didn't Karl or Diva with that loud scream, though."

"Well, Diva's a fucking heavy sleeper. That bitch can sleep through anything." Darkly, "And I mean _anything_… Well, I know Diva can, but I'm not so sure about Karl. I'd bet you he'd probably awake, but too scared to come in here." An evil smile crossed her lips at the idea.

…

"Diva, you bitch, I cannot believe you talked me into going to the same school as that fucking bitch whore and yet you won't even let me kill her!" Kari cried with disbelief to her reflection. "How I hate you…" The room was empty save herself, so Kari could only rant to the reflection of herself dressed in boy's uniform for Saya's school—boy's 'cause Kari wouldn't stand for wearing a skirt. "You _so_~ owe me big time for this shit." A sigh. "But, I guess if I want the human race to be wiped out, I have to follow you. Even if it kills me." A sharp laugh. "Hah--! Kills me… Like I'm not immortal," she snickered. She frowned. "Now, if only I wasn't so tan…"

Diva opened Kari's re-hinged door, wrapping her arms around the tan girl's waist with a playful laugh accompanied by an equally bright smile. "Come on, Slow Poke," she giggled. "You're going to be late on your first day of school!" She dragged a pissed Kari to the car.

With Karl behind the wheel, they pulled up to the school not even minutes later.

"Ugh, why couldn't we just _walk_? And the fuck can't _you_ go to that fucking bitch whore's school!? Why do _I_ have to go?" Kari whined.

Unperturbed, Diva replied in a happy-go-lucky voice. "Because she'll know it's me and has never met you before—so suck it up and remember to play nice." Almost as an afterthought," And no killing or biting anyone, please."

Kari smirked. "Yes, Mother. Now do you want me to remember to flush when I go to the bathroom and make many friends?

Diva shoved her out of the car. "Don't be such a smartass. And good luck~!" she sang, waving at the glaring Kari as Karl drove off.

"Ugh. She's such a pain," Kari moaned at the fading silhouette.

A girl with short, black hair ran over with a smile. "Hi, I'm Saya. Y'know, if you talk to yourself, you won't make many friends," she giggled cordially.

Kari's eyes twitched as she dreamed of ripping the fucking bitch whore's head off, instead choosing to smile and restrain her overwhelming dream to kill the girl. "Oh, thanks for the heads up."

"Oh, you're welcome. You must be the new girl, Kari. I'm Saya."

"You already said that… And how the fuck do you know my name!?" she screeched.

"I'd watch my language if I were you. And, oh, everyone knows you. You're the rich new tomboy who lives in the giant mansion down the street—but your mother doesn't like you walking to school, even though it'd waste less gas, but she drives you 'cause she's afraid someone will kidnap, rape, and make you have his babies. And your father doesn't really like you; he kind of hates you."

Kari's eye twitch returned with twice the ferocity at the "Mother" thought. It was obvious Saya was talking about Diva—and the "Father" figure would've been Karl. "Oh, um, yeah… You hit the bull's eye. Now where the crap am I going to get some peace and quiet here away from you?

Saya giggled," Now, that's not nice. A proper lady should be polite. Now say you're sorry," she chastised playfully.

"Ha--! In your dreams, you fucking Chiropteran!" Automatically, Kari's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. '_Shit! Me and my big fucking mouth!_'

Deer in the headlights, Saya grabbed Kari and pulled her behind a wall roughly. "Who the hell are you and how the hell did you know that?" she hissed darkly, all business.

"I was just kidding. Wow, I can't believe you fell for it," Kari improvised. "You must really be that stupid." Now, she snickered.

Saya loosened her grip and blushed a deep red. "Oh, um… Wow, aren't I embarrassed."

* * *

**A/N**  
Wow, I feel like such a horrible person… KariandNole posted "The Nightmare" well over a month ago and I didn't even _look_ at it 'til today ^^'. I feel evil…

Well, I'm finally posting it! So be happy!

Thoughts? Comments?? Confusion??? Go on… press the button that says "Review"… *singsong voice* You _know_ you want to~!


End file.
